DESEOS
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: Sintió su último aliento, sintió su corazón adolorido...sintió la obscuridad llegar


Hola de nuevo, perdón por tardar en subir otro fanfic, tengo muchas cosas que hacer¡, les comento algo: mi nuevo plan en mente es hacer una pag llamada el colegio del yaoi...obvio que en Facebook, pronto la hare así que búsquenme en Facebook, también en mi face...por cierto si están interesados busco un admi que me ayude.

* * *

Deseos.

Estudie en la Universidad de la UDE, una pequeña escuela en el centro de la ciudad, en mi carrera no se veían mucho a los hombre, se preguntaran porque…bueno pues estudie enfermería, no fue fácil decidir: porque quería estudiar para ser doctor, pero después me arrepentí porque esa carrera es un poco larga y lo que quería era empezar a trabajar en cuanto terminara de estudiar , mi situación económica no era la mejor de todas, cuando era pequeño mis padres murieron, me quede completamente solo, bueno casi solo…la mama de mi mejor amiga Winry casi me adopta, solo las tenía a ellas. Ahora me correspondía ayudarlas en la casa, en los primeros semestres tuve que echarle muchas ganas, no fue tan fácil: cada maestro era diferente, me pasaba horas estudiando, haciendo tarea, practicando, etc. En los últimos semestres tenía que hacer prácticas afuera de la escuela…pensé en qué lugar podría hacerlo, quería un lugar cercano a la casa: pero no había, caminando a pie encontré un hospital nuevo a 15 minutos, entre y todo a dentro se sentía con tanta paz, casi en la entrada estaba la central de enfermería, pregunte si tenían una vacante, dijeron que todavía tenían mucho personal por contratar, no paso mucho tiempo y llamaron a la casa, había sido aceptado. El primer día no me levante temprano…Salí como rayo de la casa, tan rápido corrí que llegue cuatro minutos antes, me presentaron con las enfermeras, era el único hombre, así que a veces me ponían a hacer cosas pesadas o cosas que a veces a los pacientes les incomodaba…eran un poco penosos con las enfermeras.

Llevaba poco tiempo de entrar al hospital, me asignaron una tarea especial: cuidar a un paciente que llevaba 2 mese en coma, esto a causa de un accidente en moto, choco y no volvió a despertar, cuidaba sus medicinas y tal vez si llegaba a despertar, esperaban un milagro, lo peor del caso era que nadie sabía nada de él, ningún registro o documento que tuviera. Era raro estar ahí solo mirándolo como estaba en la cama sin hacer nada, solo dormía y dormía, nadie lo visitaba, solo el doctor que le daba chequeos de rutina diaria, un día lo bañe…su piel era blanca, pelo negro azabache, su piel suave y que digo de su cabello…hermoso, era casi perfecto, sus labios pintados levemente de rosa. Llovía fuertemente, estaba sentado en el sillón, recogí mis piernas para darme calor, no dejaba de verlo, me gustaba su cara tan calmada…casi despreocupado, pero ¿de qué se iba a preocupar? De nada, deje a un lado el sillón y me levante para preparar la solución, tome su muñeca para inserta la aguja, de pronto movió sus dedos, pare y fui por el doctor, era una falsa alarma, continúe con lo mío.

Todos los días lo miraba con esperanza de que reaccionara, no quería dejarlo por un instante: en cualquier momento podría reaccionar, ya me estaba acostumbrando a estar a su lado: llegaba al hospital, entraba a su cuarto, revisaba sus signos vitales, le ponía suero y casi cuando era la hora de la comida lo bañaba, antes de que me fuera a la casa platicaba con él, sabía que no me hablaría…pero tal vez escuchaba. Ya tenía tres mese cuidándolo, parecía que éramos mejores amigos pues le hablaba todo de mi, esperaba que al despertar estuviera yo. Acababa de llegar, me acerque detenidamente a saludarlo, inmediatamente sentí una corazonada, mi corazón se agito rápidamente, tome su mano, pude sentir como me apretaba, me tranquilice y di unas respiraciones largas, ¿Qué había sido eso?, no lo sabía, tal vez me presión estaba baja porque no había tomado nada en la mañana, mirarlo era mi relajación, a veces llegaba a pensar que sentía algo especial por el…no sabía exactamente que era, a lo mejor me estaba encariñando demasiado con él, cuando llegaba a la clínica mi día se alegraba estando a su lado, era ilógico…pero…era la verdad, apreciaba mi corazón latir rápido, ¿Qué era eso?...una gran emoción surgió cuando lo conocí, quería ignorarlo…pero no podía, estaba presente todo el día.

Acostumbrado a cuidarlo la mayoría del tiempo… cuando menos lo pensé…me asignaron más tareas y no podía cuidarlo continuamente, buscaron otra enfermera para cubrirme, desde ahí me desanime: llegaba cansado al hospital, bueno… estaba estresado la mayoría del tiempo, ya no era lo mismo. Y lo que me daba coraje era que su nueva enfermera no cuidaba de él, una que otra vez me daba vueltas a su habitación para saber cómo estaba, en una ocasión tenia puesto un suero que estaba vacío y lo único que llegaba a sus venas eran burbujas de oxigeno , lo que podía llegar a lastimarlo, le reclame eso y varias cosas más pero solo ignoraba las cosas, la ultima ocasión fue cuando cambie el suero y vi sus muñecas estaban con quemaduras como pequeños moretones, no se le estaba colocando bien el suero, ese día era irreconocible…llegue a la oficina principal, golpee fuertemente la puerta y explique lo que pasaba, inmediatamente la despidieron y de nuevo fui asignado a esa tarea. Contento y agradecido regrese a mis tareas, de nuevo podía admirar su hermosura, hice que recuperara su peso…podían verse sus costillas, cuando yo lo cuidaba se notaba en buen peso, le ponía suero vitaminado. Descansaba en el sillón del fondo, empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, me desperté rápido y empezó a estirar su mano, escuche un susurro.

.

-Ed…ward -abrió sus ojos lentamente

.

-Aquí estoy ¿todo este tiempo me has escuchado?- tome su mano y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

.

-Todo el tiempo escuche lo que me decías y a veces alcanzaba a escuchar los ruidos de afuera- sonrió y abrió por completo sus ojos.

.

-Yo pensé que no despertarías, nunca me aparte de tu lado- miro directo a mis ojos.

.

-Lo sé…muchas gracias por tus cuidados- beso mi mano y seco mis lágrimas.

.

-Espérame…voy por el doctor, no te vuelvas a dormir- Salí corriendo de la habitación.

Busque al doctor para que lo checara, el no lo podría creer…después de tanto tiempo despertó, le hizo un chequeo, en la noche le hicieron unas pruebas de laboratorio, regrese contento a la casa, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Winry y a su mamá, ambas me escucharon detenidamente, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, por fin había despertado de su largo sueño, ni yo podía creerlo, rezaba para que no encontraran nada malo en sus laboratorios. Después de tanto tiempo podía degustar la comida: una sopa de fideos, jugo de naranja y fruta, como un niño chiquito la daba de comer en la boca…con la frase de muchas mamás –Habré la boquita que ahí viene el avión- no dejábamos de reír, el estaba feliz…lo que me hacía más feliz.

.

-Oye…tu y yo no hemos hablado bien- sonrió y pude ver sus blancos dientes

.

-¿Y de que quieres que hablemos?, háblame de ti…nadie sabe de ti – me senté a su lado para escucharlo.

.

-No soy un tipo tan interesante que digamos…pero te contare de mi- se puso cómodo en la cama, dejo a un lado la bandeja de comida.

.

-Eso no importa… ¿dime cómo te llamas?- empecé a reírme con el

.

-Me llamo Roy Mustang…tengo 29 años y no tengo a nadie más que a mi mejor amiga Riza, trabajaba en su Restaurante como mesero- me quede pensando en que no llegaban visitas para él.

.

-Te vez joven para tener 29 años, mucho gusto en conocerte….despierto- apreté su mano amistosamente.

.

-Me acuerdo que fui a ver a Riza y nos peleamos…no recuerdo exactamente porque…pero por estar enojado me paso esto, por cierto tengo que hablar con ella- intento levantarse pero lo detuve, aun seguía débil.

.

-No te levantes Roy…yo le hablo, dame su número- recordó su número, lo deje unos minutos solo.

Fui a la cafetería y encontré el teléfono, marque el numero, se escucho la voz de una mujer, le conté todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese día, al parecer no estaba enterada , había dejado de tener contacto con él desde el día del accidente, después de eso no supo a donde había ido o con quien, lo visitaría en poco tiempo pero antes tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas, colgué y regrese a la habitación, estaba el doctor adentro y se lo llevaría para unos análisis del corazón y del cerebro. Me despedí y un día más había terminado, cansado me tumbe en la cama. El Sol salió como de costumbre, me desperté para trabajar como siempre, camine hasta el Hospital, salude amablemente a mis compañeras, deje mis cosas en los loquees. Desde lejos vi que Roy ya estaba despierto…lo salude y de pronto recibí un abrazo de él, ese abrazo se sintió lleno de cariño, como a la media hora llego el Doctor, mas esta vez podía verse su semblante de preocupación. Habían detectado que su corazón estaba un poco dañado, tenía que guardar reposo y nada de sobresaltos, de eso me encargaría yo, le suministre nuevos medicamentos, existía la posibilidad de reacciones, al finalizar el día tuvimos una plática.

.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- sonrió como de costumbre y voltio a verme.

.

-Estoy bien…a tu lado- aquellas palabras provocaron que me pusiera nervioso y que mi rostro de pusiera rojo

.

-Que bueno…por cierto deja de decir eso…me pones nervioso- tomo mi mano y acaricio lentamente mi rostro

.

-Es cierto, acércate un poco más- nuestras caras casi chocaban.

.

-No es cierto…bueno…- me callo con un beso, sentí mi corazón acelerado.

.

- Edward…desde que estaba dormido me di cuenta de que había enamorado de ti- simplemente lo miraba y me decía a mi mismo que eso no estaba pasando.

.

-¿Pero como si no me veías?, ¿Cómo sabias lo que sentías?- me aleje de él y solté su mano.

.

-No era necesario verte, solo sentía la belleza de tu corazón- se puso de pie y vino a mi lado, tomo mis manos y me miro, un cálido beso entre mis labios

.

Estuve por un buen tiempo callado, mientras se lo llevaban a unos análisis, para empezar…no podía tener ninguna relación con los pacientes, si me veían me despedirían que era lo más seguro, agregándole que los dos somos hombres: no me preocupaba tanto eso y mucho menos lo que las personas dijeran de nosotros, total lo que importaba era el sentimiento: el me amaba y yo lo amaba, pero dudaba que quisiera iniciar una relación conmigo, yo entendía lo que sentía, no era nada del otros mundo. Llego Winry a dejarme el almuerzo, mientras tanto platicábamos, no sabía qué hacer….apenas lo conocía y ya nos estábamos besando, estaba mal eso, no quería que ocurriera algo malo con la jefa de enfermería, tal vez debía renunciar y buscar otro hospital, cosa que no quería, no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos, lo pensé bien… quería conocerlo más, no tomar la decisión tan pronto o apresuradamente. Desde su cama me vio, también el doctor estaba ahí, cuando entre el ambiente se puso pesado, podía notar preocupación, el doctor salió, nos quedamos en silencio, no quise preguntarle…aguarde a que me dijera lago, ninguna palabra, solo hubo silencio durante dos horas, cuando llego la comida se termino el silencio, pensé que estaba enojado, pero no era enojo sino tristeza; el doctor fue el portador de malas noticias, tenían que operarlo del corazón: una de sus venas estaba obstruida, no existía mucho peligro, solo que llegara a perder mucha sangre, sin poderme contener le di un abrazo y cambie la conversación, hable de él de lo ocurrido anteriormente, se puso a reír…no le vi nada de chistoso, me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y dijo- No pasa nada, tomate el tiempo necesario, esperare el tiempo que sea, pero antes de decírselo…piensa lo que lo que sientes y hazle caso a la razón- empezó a comer y vi su sonrisa en su cara. El día de la operación…el reloj marco las doce de la mañana, en el cuarto se respiraba un aire tranquilo, no estaba nervioso, todo lo contrario…lo veía calmado, sonreía.

.

-Edward…promete algo…si llego a morir no me olvides y recuerda que te amo- beso mi mano.

.

-No Roy…no vas a morir, tienes a los mejores doctores, antes de que entres a la sala tengo que decirte algo…- me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello.

.

-Mira…sé que tengo a los mejores doctores, pero eso no asegura que salga bien, tenemos que ser abiertos, prométemelo- salió lentamente de la cama, se puso en frente de mí.

.

-Te lo prometo, lo que tengo que decirte es que…te amo Roy, si tu mueres yo también me muero- lo abrace y comencé a llorar

.

-Tranquilo, con lo que me dijiste me siento mejor, pensemos positivo, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- se inco a mi altura tomando mis manos.

.

-¿Hablas en serio?, no puedo creerlo, todo parecer ser una historia de cuento de hadas; despiertas, me amas, te amo, me pides que sea tu novio…perdón…estoy emocionado, acepto- me levanto con un fuerte abrazo, nos besamos.

Tocaron a la puerta, nos despedimos, no quería llorar pero no pude controlarme, lo acompañe hasta la puerta del quirófano, soltó mi mano, pude ver su mirada…no estaba nervioso, triste o preocupado, tenia dibujada una cara de felicidad, lo veía alejarse poco a poco. Cruce mis manos, deje caer mi cuerpo en una silla cercana al quirófano, rezaba para que no pasara nada malo, deje por unos minutos el lugar, era hora de comer, la cafetería estaba casi vacía, tome un lugar enfrente del reloj, no tenía hambre, quería estar a su lado, solo jugaba con la comida, la hice a un lado. Estaba intranquilo, no dejaba de moverme, recorría una sala y entraba a otra, leía una revista y la dejaba ahí, salía del hospital, hablaba con los pacientes, inesperadamente llego Winry era raro porque ese día no venia para dejarme de comer…además debía de estar en la escuela, no le dije nada y tomo asiento a mi lado, nos tomamos de la mano, hablamos por un rato, hizo que olvidara un poco la situación, ya habían dado las tres horas desde que entro, como de la nada vi a varios doctores corriendo hacia el quirófano, todos llevaban sus ropas especiales para operar, atrás de ellos unas enfermeras con bolsas de sangre, eso hizo que me alterara pues recordé que podía morir desangrado, tome fuertemente a Winry de las manos, me consoló con un abrazo, lagrimas salían de mis ojos era demasiado dolor para mi corazón sensible.

Mi horario de salida era a hasta las ocho y decidí quedarme hasta las once, Winry regreso para llevarme a casa, el miedo me atormento…no podía comer bien, mi cansancio hizo que me durmiera casi al instante en que recosté mi cuerpo a la cama, los malos sueños llegaron: desperté a la media noche, el calor era insoportable y eso que todavía no estábamos en primavera, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, sentía que algo andaba mal, me levante de la cama con rapidez, aun no conseguía noticias de su estado, en el teléfono ninguna llamada en el buzón de mensajes, prendí la televisión para distraerme tal vez conciliara el sueño, dieron las dos de la mañana y solo veía el techo obscuro de la sala de estar, apegue el televisor pues estaba harto de mirarla, mi corazón no paraba, necesitaba dormí pero no podía, regrese a la cama donde me esperaba la almohada. Winry vino a la habitación…me dormí después de un tiempo, nos dormimos juntos, el Sol abrió de nuevo mis ojos…mire el reloj y todavía era temprano para irme a la escuela, pero antes quería ir a saber cómo había salido la operación , el hospital tranquilo como de costumbre, salude amablemente al personal, todo salió bien, con eso era más que suficiente para irme tranquilo a la escuela, estuve desesperado durante el horario de clases, quería verlo…quería abrazarlo…quería besarlo, simplemente lo quería a él. Salí corriendo hasta el Hospital, entre a la sala de loquees: metí mis cosas, me cambie de ropa, llegue al cuarto y no estaba, me empezó a faltar el iré, ¿Dónde estaba?...¿Murió?, escuche una voz dulce detrás de mi – Con permiso Edward…todo salió bien- volteé a ver a la persona, era una compañera de enfermería, dio unos cuantos golpecitos a mi espalda, me tranquilice, regrese a mis actividades comunes, después regresaría con ansias de verlo y besarlo. No podía mentirme, quería tenerlo a mi lado, como esos deseos que no controlas con cualquier cosa, unos deseos insaciables. Nuevamente fui al cuarto…ahí estaba.

.

-¿Roy estas despierto? – susurre a su oído moviéndole los hombros.

.

-Ed…ward, te amo…bésame- tome su mano y lo bese suavemente.

.

-¿Como estas? ¿Estás bien?- bese sus manos, le di un abrazo.

.

-Algo anestesiado, pero de todo lo demás bien, te extrañe mucho, quería verte y…besarte, pensaba que sin ti moriría- acaricie su cabello sedoso.

.

-Lo bueno que estas bien, podemos hacer lo que queramos…no se…como por ejemplo…besarnos unas horas…tal vez dos- hice a un lado las sabanas y me metí a la cama con él, nos tapamos con las sabanas para que no vieran.

.

-Eres un juguetón, te voy hacer cosquillas- Roy empezó a hacerme cosquillas, bajo las sabanas se escuchaban risas y uno que otro beso.

.

-Ya Roy…no puedo más, además debes descansar, no quiero que te pase algo, acabas de salir de una operación, me tengo que ir…nos vemos mañana, cuídate- me despedí, bese sus suaves labios

Pude irme a casa tranquilo, con hambre me acabe un plato mediano de sopa, dormí como bebe, me sentía mejor al saber que Roy había salido bien de la operación, pero eso no decía que estaba a salvo, tenían que esperar doce horas para que el corazón reaccionara bien con las nuevas unidades de sangre y para que se estabilizara. Ya no quería esperar más, deseaba sacarlo del hospital, llevarlo a la casa, salir al parque con él, llevarlo al cine, tomarnos de la mano en la calle, ver el amanecer, pero…todavía faltaba mucho para eso, primero era su salud y lo que más importaba en ese momento, su corazón debía de regresar a la normalidad, ese era mi deseo. Caminaba junto al último jardín de la calle, cuando de pronto sentí un aire frio recorrer mi cuerpo, pensé que había sido el aire, pero las ramas de los arboles no se movían, tal vez había sido porque en la noche había dormido destapado y hacia un poco de frio, no hice mucho caso y seguí mi camino a la escuela, debía apurarme porque tenía practicas. Paso el día en la Universidad como si todo ocurriera con normalidad, llame al hospital… escuche su dulce voz, ya no sentía mucho dolor, aunque sentía una presión en el pecho, el doctor ya lo había checado y al parecer no ocurría nada anormal, le comente que me quería hasta tarde para realizar una investigación de tarea

. En la biblioteca había unos cuantos compañeros y compañeras, platicamos y platicamos, después de tanto tiempo reaccione y me acorde de la tarea, estaba retrasado, tenía tiempo libre porque ese día no iba al hospital, solo iba a visitar a Roy, no mire el reloj y eran las siete y media, perdió la oportunidad de visitarlo, en esa hora no aceptaban visitas, por segunda vez llame al hospital; le escuchaba un poco adolorido y lo estaba, el médico le receto unas cuantas pastillas, aunque me comento que no le habían servido para nada, el dolor aumentaba con las horas, eso me preocupo…no podía recetarle algo y mucho menos medicarlo, para el día siguiente estaría desocupado y podía ir a visitarlo. La mañana estaba fresca, caminaba con mi mochila al hombro, sentí una presión en el pecho, de nuevo un presentimiento…sabia que Roy no estaba del todo bien, no me quedaba más que correr pero…no debía porque hasta cierto punto eso hacía que mi corazón se agitara más, fui a paso rápido, lo primero que vi fue una chica de cabellos rubios llorando, sin molestarla me acerque.

.

-Buenos Días Señorita…disculpe la interrupción, ¿Qué le ocurre?- voltio hacia mí con unos ojos llorosos.

.

-¿Eres… Edward Elric? Roy quiere hablar contigo…está mal y los doctores no pueden hacer nada- en ese momento mi corazón se destrozo, no era posible, si todo marchaba bien.

.

- Soy Riza…su amiga, estoy enterrada de todo e incluso de lo suyo- nos saludamos amigablemente.

.

-Perdón si te dejo…pero necesito hablar con él y con el doctor- casi la dejo hablando sola

Su habitación estaba repleta de flores, parecía un jardín, lo vi y me sorprendió que oprimía su pecho con la mano y la otra tomaba aferradamente la almohada, suponía que el dolor era intenso, tome su mano y me miro, no dijo nada, me quedaría a su lado, no quería separarme de él, el haberlo descuidado había costado caro…pero no me quedaba de otra más que seguir con mis estudios, estaba preocupado, no lo veía bien y el doctor no podía hacer nada…o más bien ya no se podía hacer algo para curarlo, pero…¿ en qué falló la operación?, debía de estar mucho mejor, no entendía, rezaba para que no ocurriera nada. El silencio era lastimoso, entendía su dolor y no quería interrumpirlo, ansiaba romper el silencio, mas no era conveniente hacerlo, seguía en el sillón: sentado, esperando algo de él, tuve la necesidad de ir a su lado, cogí su mano y acaricio mi rostro delicadamente, lo bese con unas cuantas lagrimas, el silencio continuaba, me ignoraba y eso me molestaba hasta cierto punto, ¿Qué ocurría?

.

-Edward perdón por todas las molestias que te he dado- le sonreí, limpiándome las lagrimas.

.

-No te preocupes, asumí la responsabilidad cuando acepte ser tu novio, yo estaré contigo- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, nos abrazamos.

.

-Esa no era tu responsabilidad, tu responsabilidad es amarme y lo estás haciendo bien-lo escuchaba mientas colocaba el suero,

.

-¡Yo solo quiero que estés bien…no me importa lo demás, deseo que estés mejor, cuando salgas quiero que estés conmigo día y noche!- grite y llore más

.

-Tranquilo, se que estas molesto y enojado, pero ya no pueden hacer nada, me alegra que por lo menos tenga a alguien a mi lado, alguien en mi corazón, que me cuide hasta mis últimos momentos- tomo mi mano casi lastimándome, sentí una presión en mi corazón, me faltaba aire.

Lo abrace, sentí unas cuantas lagrimas caer en mi hombro, el abrazo fue un poco sofocante, me miro y lo mire, nos besamos con lagrimas en los ojos, sentí su aliento acabarse, el monitor sonó alarmada mente, susurro a mi oído un te amo, ya no había nada que hacer…lo tome con los brazos, dejo caer su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos, la muerte se hizo presente, acomode su cuerpo en la cama, me tire al piso escupiendo miles de cosas horribles, tire los jarros con las flores, las tome y las arranque, Riza veía desde afuera, ella también sufría a su manera, entro desesperadamente, cogió mis hombros preguntando porque no había hecho nada –¡ Hice todo lo que pude!- grite con el dolor de mi corazón, ya no pude hacer más…simplemente lo cuide lo mejor que pude. Cuando no estaba con él le llamaba, prácticamente no me despegaba de su lado, ella no debía de hablar, las enfermeras llegaron enseguida, las mire diciéndoles que ya no se podía hacer nada, el doctor ya había asegurado que moriría, nunca pensé que ocurriría en poco tiempo, tan solo tuve cuatro días para conocerlo y tenerlo a mi lado, eso no fue suficiente, se lo llevabaron para realizar una autopsia, pero no tenia caso…era más que evidente que había sido por la coagulación de la sangre, Riza firmo la hoja del permiso, antes de que saliera me planto una cachetada, dejo mi mejilla roja, debía de entender que yo hice todo lo que pude, no era doctor para operarlo o medicarlo, ese no era mi deber. Me quede a solas en la habitación, la muerte…nos había separado…para siempre.


End file.
